stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: USS Republic
USS Republic is a fictional roleplaying game set in the Star Trek: Bruin 19 universe roughly fourteen years after the Dominion War and is open to all experienced and novice writers. The Republic was launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2389 and was dispatched on a long-range exploratory mission of the Alpha Quadrant. During the voyage along the borders of the Romulan Star Empire, the Republic was ordered to try and ascertain the reason for the various outposts sudden silence. An ongoing saga of life in the frontiers of space, the story unfolds with various contributors writing their installations showcasing unique characters in dramatic situations, sent via email to a common mailing list. Star Trek: Bruin 19 takes a very serious approach to writing and dedication to the Trek vision of . The Star Trek: Bruin 19 RPG is based upon the Star Trek series created by Gene Roddenberry and is no way affiliated with Paramount Pictures Corporation or Viacom. About the sim Next proposed mission The crew of the 'Republic' will leave the Neutral Zone and head out deep into an unexplored region of space. In this area is a hostile, warlike alien race known as the VisiGoth and another race the crew will meet called the Karchedons. What will the crew face meeting these aliens? They are a ship, alone, in a vast territory. "Bruin 19" is the closest outpost, but still they will be some distance away even at high warp. Current mainstream story Admiral Hardesty has suffered some sort of heart problem and he will soon be transferred to the USS Natira for constant care. As the Republic is heading into a potentially dangerous situation it would be in his best interest to remain on the hospital ship Natira which will be somewhat removed from the dangerous area. Commander T'Swann will be taking command of the Republic. Specs *Affiliation: Federation Starfleet *Length: 714 meters *Beam: 288 meters *Height: 98 meters *Decks: 24 (original configuration), 35 following refit *Maximum Cruising Speed: Warp 9.985 *Armament (standard): 16 phaser arrays, 4 forward torpedo launchers, 6 aft torpedo launchers, firing both photon torpedoes and quantum torpedoes *Defenses: Deflector shields *Accommodation: 930 (150 Officers; 697 Enlisted Crew; 10 Ambassadorial, Marine contingent 70 enlisted and 3 officers); 2,500 person evacuation limit Characters ''Republic'' crew'' *Commander Andromeda T'Swann - (soon to be Captain) Current Executive Officer of the USS Republic. A human-Vulcan daughter of two ambassadors, she was secretly recruited by the V'Shar for various missions as the daughter of diplomats. She later joined Starfleet, but is still tied to the V'Shar. *Ambassador T'Los - Vulcan Ambassador - also the mother of T'Swann *Lieutenant CommanderKathleen Kirk O'Shannon - Chief Science Officer, her grandmother was a cousin of James T. Kirk. *Lieutenant T'Lura Charles - Stellar cartography/astrometrics- daughter of T'Swann *Lieutenant Carianna Lovell - Ship's counselor a descendent of the Earth Astronaut Jim Lovell *Lieutenant Paula Bramlett - Chief engineer *Lieutenant Laras - Chief Medical Officer *Ensign Angela Francis - Communications Officer *Colonel Roken Stone - Commanding officer, Marine Detachment (MarDetCom) *Nancy Friar & Joanie Friar - Managers of 15 Forward, the ships lounge *Lieutenant Junelle M'Suma - doctor and ship's dentist *Lieutenant Alexander Greene - Assistant chief medical officer *Lieutenant (j.g.) Justin Vachon - Chief Flight Control Officer *Admiral Victor Hardesty External links *[http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/USS_Republic/ USS Republic] New flagship, sovereign class *[http://groups.yahoo.com/group/USS_Authority/ USS Authority Original site, homesite] *[http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/USS_Natira/ USS Natira] - Medical ship and "Academy training" ship *http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek:_Bruin_19 Bruin 19 wiki homepage Bruin 19